fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dog World
. Dog World (Japanese: いぬのせかい Inu No Sekai) is a 3D-model openworld explorer game created by Mushroom Springs Studios and published by Nintendo, released in Japan on September 11, 2004, America on January 1st 2005 and Europe on January 27, 2004. It is the first game ever released in the Dog World series and there are more to be added to the thriving installment. This game is loosely based on a game released on the V.Flash where you would make your own dog and explore the world of Maryland, thus the name Dog World. Gameplay Since Dog World is an openworld explorer game there are many places to explore in the fictional land of Maryland. When starting the game you will see an opening screen feauturing many customized pups (dogs) in front of a shaded out version of Maryland in the distance feauturing a vibrant grass field where a group of dogs are hanging out , a brick middle-wealth home where dogs can live in and a tall metallic freeway in the background. Once you press the start button on the gamecube controller the title screen will turn into a save game screen where you will have 3 options too save your game; Save A, Save B and Save C. Once you have chosen your save this will lead you to a Create-A-Pup screen where you will be able to choose your dog breed, dog fur colors, dog fur thickness, eye color and so forth. Some features like hats, types of hair colors and extra feautures will be locked until you have bought them at the Create-A-Pup Market where you can also buy furniture. If you want to ever change your appearance you can go upto your mirror (that comes with yours home) and simply press the a button on the gamecube controller. Once you have decided on how you would like your dog to look you are sent to a small house, which is your starter home and you get to explore the world. The way you can get a new home is by buying one in the Create-A-Pup Market and going to the home section. But be prepared because, some homes can cost a lot of pup-bucks which is the currency in Dog World. In this game you start of with 50 pup-bucks witch is the equvilancy for 50 cents. You can gain pup-bucks by buying corn or peas for 10 pup-bucks and then farming them and once they're done you can sell them to other dogs in Maryland for 100 pup-bucks. You can sell them by facing the crop and holding down the x button which will then can be seen on the top right corner of your screen. Then you can go up to a dog and talk to them, then go to sell crop and they your menu with 3 slots will pop-up and then you chose the crop you'd like to sell. Then they will buy it depending on their mood which can be seen by their name whilst talking too them. Those are pretty much the basics in Dog World. Customizable Feautures If you didn't know, one aspect of Dog World is that you can customize your home and most of all your pup. Many customizable feautures can be bought in the Create-A-Pup Market which can be found on the map. There is no specific place where the Create-A-Pup Market will spawn because, your world generates randomly kind of like Animal Crossing in a way. Below is a list of items and furniture that you can buy in the Create-A-Pup Market. If you have any ideas for items a pup can wear please be sure to express your ideas in the reply-section below. Puppy Items These are the following accesories or features that can appear on your puppy. Hats These hats are arranged from cheapest to expensive. More are coming soon. Types of Houses TBA NPC TBA